


Euphoria

by NanakiBH



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Altered States, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Come Eating, Community: kink_bingo, Kink Negotiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's this new method of aural intoxication that Noiz is really interested in trying with Aoba...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for my "stretching" square, but the focus mostly feels like "altered states" which I don't even have. Close enough, though.

There was nothing on TV. Most of it was in German anyway, so it didn't hold Aoba's attention for long before he was dozing off again. Noiz was on the other end of the couch, cradling Aoba's legs in his lap, his eyes focused on the television. It was tough to say whether he was enjoying the things that Aoba put on. He seemed to reserve his reactions. Sometimes, he found the weirdest things funny and would laugh out of nowhere, but since Aoba could still only grasp a little of what they were saying, he never understood.

He could speak enough of the language to get by when he went places, knew all the names of the things they needed around the house, knew names of food, and of the places nearby. The locals seemed interested in him because he was a foreigner and they treated him very nicely, patiently waiting for him to choose his words, and helped him find the ones that he meant to say. He was getting better at it, but he still wasn't quick enough to pick up the jokes on late night talk shows.

He could do better. Naturally, Noiz helped him with it every day, but Aoba wanted to put forth some effort on his own, so he downloaded some German audio lessons and loaded them onto his mp3 player. So far, it was an excellent cure for boredom while Noiz wasn't around, and it made him feel good because he was learning at the same time.

Swinging an arm off the side of the couch, Aoba felt around on the floor until his fingers came in contact with what he was searching for. He grabbed the band of his headphones, put them on, and tugged on the cord until he reeled in the player. Once he flicked the hold switch, the screen came to life and he started scrolling through his list of tracks to find one of the audio lessons.

Suddenly, he felt one of Noiz's hands traveling up his leg and he glanced up, sliding his headphones off an ear.

“Bored?” Noiz asked. His expression was blank, but the way his fingers continued to creep upward suggested that he had something in mind.

It didn't seem right for Aoba to confirm his boredom. He was content to sit around with Noiz and do nothing, but he was feeling anxious, like he had a lot of pent up energy that had nowhere to go. “It's not like I can understand what's going on...” he muttered, nodding his head toward the TV. Noiz followed and mouthed a silent _Oh._ “But I've been working on it. I even got some lessons on here now.”

Noiz's brows furrowed slightly. “That's what you have me for, though.”

Aoba didn't want to admit that he wanted him to explain what they were watching. He relied on Noiz enough already. It felt embarrassing to ask him a hundred times a day what this meant or what that meant, especially when he accidentally made him repeat things he'd already asked about. The fact that he was older than Noiz only made it sting worse when he didn't understand something right away.

Not that Noiz ever made fun of him for it. There were plenty of times where Noiz didn't know the names for the simplest of things in _any_ language. Whenever that happened, Aoba felt guilty for ever getting flustered about his own ability.

He shook his head, was ready to apologize for doing something thoughtless again, but his attention was stolen away by something on his player. Around where he would find the audio lessons, there was a new category that he didn't recognize.

“ _Aural Euphoria_?” he read aloud. He passed his thumb over the scroll wheel and clicked on the heading, opening the category to check its contents. There were at least thirty tracks, all with awful, erotic titles, none of which sounded familiar.

“You didn't listen to any of them yet?” Noiz asked.

Aoba pulled his headphones off to hang around his neck and incredulously stared at the titles of the tracks, unable to understand why they were there and what Noiz's reaction was supposed to mean.

“Did you put these on here?” he asked. The thing was practically glued to him, so it was a wonder that Noiz found a moment to sneak something of his own on there. It figured that Noiz would be responsible for a track titled 'Sensual Ecstasy'. That was a pretty redundant title, too. It was probably something sketchy.

Now that he'd grown accustomed to Noiz's complete lack of personal space, he didn't even question it when Noiz rearranged his legs so he could slide himself between them. Leaning over him, Noiz took the player and started fiddling with it in that way of his, talking without ever taking his eyes off of what he was doing.

“There's this new thing going around – like a fad, I guess. It's a new way of attaining an altered mental state. Basically, you can feel like you're on drugs without experiencing any of the side-effects. It's not a new concept. Similar effects have been achieved before using light, but that requires a ton of huge, expensive equipment. Ever heard of that?” It sounded familiar for some reason, but Aoba couldn't exactly place why. He gave him an uncertain shrug. “Anyway, you can experience the same thing with a simple set of headphones now.”

Hold on a minute. “I-if we're talking about drugs here, then I don't think I'm interested in something like that...”

He was willing to try just about anything for Noiz, and while it would be an understatement to say that his sexual horizons had been broadened since he moved to Germany, there were some things that he wouldn't sacrifice his own moral standards for.

With a confused scowl, Noiz handed him back the player, now waiting on a track called 'Lasting Embrace'. “Like I said. It's not. You can't get addicted to it and it won't leave you with any physical side-effects.”

That wasn't really what he was worried about. “I'm not too wild about the thought of feeling like I'm on drugs, though.” His voice raised as he reached a more important point of concern. “And what's going on with these song titles? What kind of drugs are these supposed to be?”

A mischievous grin widened Noiz's lips. “Aphrodisiacs.”

“A-aph...” Aoba buried his face in his hands for a second to keep himself from screaming. “What makes you think I'd willingly do something like that?”

Noiz crossed his arms over his chest, his grin flattening into a straight, humorless line. “What? You think those are only used for date rape or something? No thanks. I wouldn't want to trick you into anything.”

He was being unusually reassuring in his unusual way again. His tone made Aoba feel like he was being scolded, but beneath it, he could hear Noiz's sincere concern. He never sprung anything new on him without talking to him about it first.

Gently, Noiz grabbed his wrists and lowered them from his face, then held his hands lightly in his own. “If it bothers you that much, you don't have to try it.”

Hearing him say that made Aoba feel like he had to give it a try, though. Noiz even went through the effort of putting those tracks on his player, so he must have been really interested in it. Aoba always wanted to give everything a fair shot, even if it were just to see how Noiz would react to a new situation with his newfound sense of feeling, but he had real reasons to feel unsure this time. It was certainly reassuring that this new form of aural intoxication wouldn't leave him with any detrimental effects, but...

“What is it?” Noiz asked, stroking his thumbs over the backs of Aoba's hands.

Aoba fidgeted and glanced away. He knew that his concern was the kind of thing that would bug Noiz, the kind of thing that he shouldn't have to be worrying about. “It's...” He chewed on his bottom lip a little first and decided to just say it. “I've never done anything like this. Like, aside from alcohol, I've never done anything that would change the way I think or act. I guess I'm just afraid of what might happen if I lose control of myself.”

Noiz sighed and Aoba instantly worried that he made him angry, but the light circles he was making with his thumbs didn't cease. When Aoba looked back up, he found Noiz looking at him with a deep expression that made his breath stick in his throat. “You know I'm here for you. This should be like nothing compared to some of the things we've done before. If you don't like how it feels or if it starts to freak you out, you can take off your headphones. The feeling would probably stick around for a while, but I wouldn't take advantage of you.”

That was true. Aoba just wanted to hear him say that first, just to be sure he wasn't about to jump into something he couldn't back out from. There was still one more thing he was interested in knowing, though.

“Have you tried this for yourself?”

To his surprise, Noiz nodded. “You remember that time when I immediately dragged you to bed, right after you came home from the store?”

That sounded like any number of instances, but if he was talking about last Thursday, then yes, he definitely remembered. That time, he was like a man possessed; hands everywhere, mouth hungry, more eager to bury his cock in him than Aoba'd ever seen. It gave him chills just to remember. He knew that something was different about him that time...

“That explains some things,” Aoba muttered. Still, it was surprising that Noiz tried something without him. He was curious why he did that by himself, but the answer was clear. He wanted to make sure it was safe. Either that, or his curiosity regarding new tech was just so fervent that he couldn't wait to see what it was about. “What was it like, though? You weren't even wearing headphones when that happened, but you were still pretty, uh... excited.”

Noiz sat back, resting his weight on his palms. “I was skeptical, so I didn't expect it to do anything. I was just like, 'whatever', so I gave it a try while you were out. Didn't do anything at first, but then I started to feel it after a while. I tried to tell myself that it was just a psychosomatic reaction, but I was still feeling it even after I took my headphones off.”

That was definitely interesting. If it worked on Noiz, then it was probably going to work on him too, but something about it still sounded a little frightening. “You've never done anything like that before, though, have you? What was it like, physically?”

He titled his head back, looking up at the ceiling as he recalled his experience. “I think I might've lost track of time for a while. I stopped doing whatever I was doing. My skin, that was all I could think about. The window was open, but I felt hot. I wanted to take my clothes off.”

“Jeez, that sounds like you all the time...” That didn't sound like what Aoba expected an aphrodisiac to feel like, though, but it didn't sound bad, either. Noiz seemed to really enjoy himself that time, even if it made him a bit more forceful than usual. The more he thought about it, Aoba wondered what kind of effect it would have on him if he tried it.

Noiz watched him with anticipation as he thought about it. After a few more moments of silent consideration, Aoba nodded and slid his headphones back over his ears.

Resting back farther to relax, Aoba pillowed his head on the arm of the couch and gave Noiz a quick thumbs up. “You got me. I'll give it a try.”

That pleased Noiz, as that grin of his returned in full force. He sat up and placed his hands over Aoba's knees. “There are hundreds of tracks out there already that are meant to imitate all the most popular substances, but I'm really only interested in ones like these.” Right. Aoba could tell by the titles what 'these' were supposed to do. “The one I pulled up for you is the one I tried.”

Aoba looked at the small screen, then quickly glanced back to Noiz. “I'm gonna press play now.” Noiz nodded. Forcing aside any hesitation, Aoba pressed the play button. Immediately, his eyes went wide – not because of what he heard, but because of something displayed on screen. “This thing is an hour long! How many gigs of space did you waste with all of this?”

The only response he received was a shrug. “Oh yeah,” Noiz said suddenly. “Can you hear me?”

“I can.” His headphones were supposed to be noise-canceling, but he could still hear Noiz when he was sitting in front of him. It would've only been a problem if Noiz were across the room or if he had the volume turned up really high. The music wasn't distracting at all so far. If Noiz said anything, Aoba was sure that he would hear him. Once he started paying attention to what he was listening to, he realized that it wasn't very melodic; more like ambient sound with specific tones rather than a song.

Satisfied that Aoba would be able to hear him, that he could tell him anything if he needed to, Noiz sat back again to watch him. It was kind of unusual, different from what they would normally do to get in the mood for something new. Normally, they'd already be kissing or feeling each other up at this point, but Noiz was just sitting there, like he was waiting for the track to take effect on him.

It looked like Noiz wasn't going to go anywhere, so Aoba closed his eyes and paid more attention to the sound. With his eyes closed, it was much easier to focus and he soon found himself being wrapped in the sensation created by the shifting tones. It reminded him of ambient sound, like the kind that was supposed to help people with insomnia fall asleep, but it felt unlike anything he'd ever listened to. Something about the tones in his left ear sounded a little different from the ones in his right ear, yet they blended together in a way that made them indistinguishable inside his head.

Inside his head... Yeah.

That was where the sound was. It didn't feel like it was coming from his headphones, originating from somewhere inside his skull instead.

It felt bizarre and ticklish and very, very strange. His brain felt like it was buzzing or vibrating. It was such a foreign feeling that he didn't even have the words to explain it. After a while, it felt like the sensation was spreading, like the buzzing feeling was escaping his head, pouring out his ears. It dripped down the side of his neck, crawling under his jaw, slowly working its way down.

He swallowed, fascinated when the sensation moved over his throat with the motion. Was that what it was supposed to feel like? He brought a hand up to rub his jaw and was startled when a warm, tingling sensation spread beneath his fingers, like a ripple created by a raindrop.

“Aoba.”

He opened his eyes immediately and looked at Noiz. It felt hard to focus for a second and he wondered if it were just his imagination or if the infectious tones were to blame.

Noiz jerked his chin to the side, gesturing. “I'm gonna go get some stuff from the bedroom. Sit tight.”

“Sure,” he mumbled, letting his eyes close again as Noiz stood up from the couch. Aoba wasn't worried about Noiz leaving him alone for a minute or two now. The track was making him feel a little weird, but it wasn't bad and it wasn't a feeling he felt afraid of. He wouldn't have minded if the pleasant warmth spread all over his body, from his head to his toes. Besides, when his eyes were closed, it actually made him feel really peaceful.

It wasn't all that different from the way he felt when he fell asleep listening to his favorite music, except the tingling sensations and the spacey feeling in his head were definitely new.

Before he realized it, the sensation had already made its way down to his hands. Whenever he rubbed his fingertips together, it felt like a little spark of electricity was zapping between them. Feeling curious, he snuck a hand under the hem of his shirt and touched his stomach. It was just a light touch, but it made his skin burn, sending a bolt of something like pleasure right between his legs. He shifted, and he was aware that he was sighing, but he didn't care about that.

Something touched his knee and he opened his eyes.

Noiz was still sitting on the couch, gazing at him seriously.

“I thought you left,” Aoba said, his voice sounding slow and lazy to his own ears. Words were... It was kind of hard to form a sentence. He managed it that time, but he wasn't sure he could've come up with anything more complicated than that. His brain felt like it was completely focused on what he was feeling.

“I did,” Noiz said.

What...?

Aoba lifted the player up to his eyes and stared at it, unable to believe what he saw. “Wha... Where did the last fifteen... minutes go? Ah...”

Noiz _did_ say that he experienced a loss of time while he was listening to it, so that must've been what it was. He was so focused on the feeling that he had no idea what else was happening around him anymore. It happened so fast, too. Suddenly, it made sense why that single track was over an hour long. For someone experiencing it, it had to be that long, otherwise it would be over before it even got the chance to begin.

“How're you feeling?” Noiz asked, and as he slowly slid his palm from Aoba's knee down to his thigh, an irresistible sound came from Aoba's throat. It sounded weak and pitiful and so, so needy that it made him want to hide, but he didn't think he would've had the strength to do so. Noiz didn't even touch him in a particularly sexual manner and he was already making shameless noises like that...

His heart pounded furiously in his chest. His face felt hot. And... his embarrassment was fading away really quickly. His eyes were fixed on the hand that Noiz had resting on his thigh.

“Well? You heard me, didn't you?”

He forgot to answer. He heard him, but he couldn't think about anything other than how surprisingly good it felt when Noiz touched him. It was important that he answer, but it was like his thoughts were caught in an undertow, being pulled away from him.

It would probably feel incredible if Noiz touched his bare skin. He really wanted to find out.

Noiz eyes stayed on him and his hand remained on his thigh as Aoba gripped the bottom of his shirt and began pulling it over his head.

Somewhere, resting at the bottom of his consciousness, Aoba knew that he had to respond to Noiz. The way he was acting was strange, but. No, it was fine, wasn't it? Noiz was the one who got him into this. He should've known what to expect. It was okay. It was alright if he just showed him what he wanted him to do. However, by the time he had his shirt off all the way, Noiz's hand had disappeared and he was looking at him with a face that threw cold water on Aoba's burning impulse.

Aoba was acting more uninhibited, but he was still in control of his thoughts, more or less. Whenever he tried to speak, it was hard to get the words out, that was all. He wanted to tell Noiz that it was fine. He really did. But.

Pushing Aoba's legs apart, Noiz knelt between them. Aoba's breath stuttered and a feeling of anticipation rose in his chest when he thought he was finally going to receive the attention his body was craving, but instead, Noiz reached over him and pulled his headphones right off his ears. Grabbing the player before Aoba could ask him what he was doing, Noiz turned it off and tossed the set off the side of the couch where it clattered noisily against the coffee table.

“H-hey! What do you think you're doing?”

Noiz sighed heavily, but a small laugh made it out along with it. “I see. So you can speak after all. I was getting worried.”

Aoba grumbled, inexplicably unable to form words again. They seemed to come out on their own, at random. He was glad that Noiz was worried about him, but he didn't have to throw his stuff around like that.

A minute may have passed then, Noiz looking at him, checking him over, and that minute was long enough to make Aoba acutely aware of how close he was. If he wasn't mistaken, he was hard already, even if they hadn't done anything yet. It could've been because of the track itself, or it could've been because of the wondrous way Noiz's touch felt. Aoba was still dying to be touched and it made him fidget around anxiously.

“I can talk,” he forced himself to say. “It's just hard. My thoughts feel... faster than my mouth. I'm fine, though. I'm fine. So...”

Noiz still appeared to be unconvinced. It was actually kind of aggravating.

“I'm _fine_ ,” Aoba repeated more adamantly. “I feel hot and my... my skin feels sensitive all over, but I can tell what I'm doing. So stop stalling. I... I really want you to touch me, Noiz.”

Excellent. Just as he thought, saying his name was a sure way to get Noiz to listen to him. His serious expression darkened with desire as he looked down at Aoba. Hearing him say his name, hearing him beg him to touch him acted like an aphrodisiac of its own. Behind those eyes, Aoba could tell that he was trying to control himself, to keep himself from grabbing him roughly, from immediately tearing his clothes off of him to have his way with him.

Instead, and much to Aoba's frustration, his hands returned with a light touch. His fingertips burned a trail over his torso as they creeped higher, inch by inch, leaving a tingling, arousing sensation in their wake. Aoba's eyes continually flicked between what Noiz was doing with his hands and his face, feeling both intimidated and turned on by the dangerously primal look in his eyes. When Noiz's hands reached his chest, he spread his fingers out wide and scratched his nails over his skin. Aoba finally realized what desperate noises he'd been making when a howl of pleasure burst forth from his throat in response.

“That didn't hurt?” Noiz asked, raising an intrigued eyebrow. He repeated the action and the sensation it left behind was so intense that it made Aoba instinctively twist to face the couch, as if his body were unsure whether it wanted more or if it wanted him to escape. Noiz grabbed one of his shoulders and roughly pinned it to the couch, then dragged the nails of his other hand over his chest again, laughing breathily as Aoba moaned and struggled. “I'm not sure I can hold back when you look like this,” he said, scratching his nails over him more absently as he looked at his face.

Aoba knew what kind of face he must've been making. His pants felt painfully tight and his breathing was a mess. He didn't have to look in a mirror to know that how shameless he looked, his face a reflection of the kind of intense pleasure the rest of his body was experiencing. It wasn't enough, though. Even if Noiz took his headphones off, Aoba was still feeling the effects of the erotic track, making him itch for more contact.

He tried to move his hands to his belt, but, as he should've expected, they were slapped away before they could accomplish anything.

“Allow me.” Slowly, Noiz began undoing his pants. He unbuckled his belt, slid it out of the loops, then placed it next to the couch. At least he was considerate enough not to just throw it wherever it may land this time. His fingers nimbly popped out the button at the waist of his pants and slid down the zipper. He gave Aoba one simmering glance and licked his upper lip before he pulled his pants down his legs and off, along with his socks. His tight shorts were all that remained, and when Aoba looked down his body, he felt blood rush to his face when he saw the kind of state he was in.

Whistling wolfishly, Noiz lightly layed his fingers over the hard ridge pressing against the front of his underwear. It was already hard enough to push back the waistband a bit, making it gap, and the spot clinging to the head of his cock was moist, drenched with precum. Aoba knew that the track was arousing him and doing things to his body, but he had no idea he was _that_ turned on already. Worst of all, feeling Noiz touching him, even if it weren't skin-to-skin, made him feel frighteningly close to coming.

His hips jerked, but he couldn't be sure if he was the one in control of them. He wanted to move himself away from Noiz's hand, but his hips decided that they wanted to get closer instead, pressing him up directly into his palm.

“You look conflicted,” Noiz laughed.

“N- I... Noiz, don't,” he managed to bite out. If he didn't tell him to stop now, he was going to humiliate himself. “If you touch there, I'm gonna...”

Thankfully, Noiz complied, but he looked more than entertained by Aoba's desperate plea. He shook his head in mock pity. “That's too bad. I guess I'll have to put my attention elsewhere for now.”

Even though he said that, he grabbed the waist of Aoba's shorts and quickly pulled them down his legs, and tossed them wherever he left his pants. Exposed, Aoba's cock twitched, eager for attention. While Aoba fought with his muddled consciousness and over-sensitive body, trying to tell his cock to behave itself, Noiz leaned across to the coffee table and grabbed the lube he ran off to get. Seeing the tube in his hands didn't help Aoba's present physical condition, heating him up over the promise of what was to come.

“Spread your legs,” Noiz commanded. “Hold them up.”

Aoba did what he was told without a second's hesitation, grabbing the backs of his knees, pulling them up toward his chest. It left him in a shamefully exposed position that would've normally destroyed his ego, but just the thought of whatever Noiz intended to do made his skin buzz and feel hot all over. He shuddered when he felt the first of Noiz's slick fingers touch his entrance, sliding around it in an enticing motion to make him relax. He pressed it in slowly, but it felt like his body was already ready for it. Noiz must've noticed as well because he hummed quietly to himself and added a second finger, just to see.

It was unbelievable how easily he took it. Aoba raised a hand to his mouth and bit the back of his fist to stifle a moan as Noiz moved his fingers around inside of him. There was no resistance, no initial discomfort, only pleasure. Even when he was really enjoying himself, he often had the tendency to tighten up, but his whole lower body felt totally relaxed this time, ready to accept whatever Noiz gave him. Meanwhile, Noiz looked fascinated by the reaction he was having, continuing to flex his fingers around inside of him.

Aoba gave a long sigh when he withdrew his fingers and rested his head back against the armrest, prepared to feel Noiz's cock in him. A few long seconds passed without the sound of any clothes being removed, though. When Aoba grew suspicious, he blinked and lifted his head to find Noiz applying more lube to his fingers. What was he...?

Noiz held three lube-coated fingers up for him to see. Aoba's snap reaction was to close his legs, but Noiz forced them back apart with his other hand and pressed his three fingers together at his entrance.

“That's too many!” he protested.

Shockingly, they began to slide inside without any effort at all. Aoba let out a nervous whimper as Noiz pushed them in farther. Noiz watched him the whole time. He looked like he was concentrating, but Aoba could also tell how much he wanted it himself. It was probably taking all of his willpower not to pull out his fingers and replace them with his cock. What frightened Aoba the most about his current state of mind was that he felt very, very tempted to tell him how badly he wanted that.

Why was he resisting, anyway? His body wasn't. It felt good.

“Noiz...”

His name passed Aoba's lips before he even realized what he'd done. Noiz's nostrils flared and he spread his fingers out even wider inside of him. Aoba's legs kicked out on their own, weakly pushing against the couch cushions beneath them, his hips jumping to force Noiz's fingers even deeper, wanting to feel him do that again.

“You liked that?” he asked, holding Aoba's hips down with his other hand as he stretched his three fingers apart as far as they could go.

Aoba nodded frantically, ashamed that the only answer he could give him was a needy-sounding mumble. He couldn't remember ever feeling his body feel that open and it felt amazing. His skin was still tingling from the lingering effects of the track, and the hand that Noiz had pressing against his hip was too close to his cock; so close, but not nearly close enough. He wanted him to touch him more. He wanted to know what it felt like when his body accepted Noiz that easily.

Another pathetic sound left him when Noiz pulled his fingers out again. He gently rubbed them around his slick entrance and slipped them back in for a second, amazed at the way that all three went in at once. “You could probably do four like this,” Noiz said. Four sounded intimidating, but the thought also made Aoba's pulse race faster. He didn't even want him to do three before, but now four... That just sounded like a challenge.

Noiz eyed him for a little longer, sliding his fingers over him idly while he chewed on his bottom lip.

“Next time,” he muttered. That time, his fingers left him for good, and Aoba couldn't help but feel disappointed. It was probably for the best, though. He could hear his regular senses shouting at him from beneath the foggy, pleasurable static the track left in his head.

Grabbing the bottom of his shirt, Noiz lifted it over his head and flung it behind him, then hastily began working off his pants. Each second felt like an eternity for Aoba, who was still dying to be touched. As he waited, he touched his fingertips against the scratch marks Noiz left on his chest and sighed. The unusual, tingling sensation was starting to wear down slightly without his headphones to sustain it, and his thoughts were becoming more familiar.

He couldn't keep himself from laughing, finding it cute that, even though Noiz was in such a hurry, he still took the time to take all of his clothes off.

“What?” Noiz asked, trying to sound irritated to cover up his self-consciousness.

Aoba just shook his head and opened his arms out for him. With a huff, Noiz sunk into his embrace and fit their bodies together, hip to hip. While he was distracted by a kiss, Aoba felt Noiz's cock press against his and a light gasp passed between their mouths when he felt the cool metal of his piercings rub against him. If it were possible, he grew even harder when Noiz slid a hand between them to grab them together, and rubbed his precum over them to get them both wet. He could feel more of it dripping from the tip as Noiz's tongue played with his sensitive palate, and everything just felt so... overwhelmingly good.

Noiz straightened up to get some more lubricant, then he didn't wait another moment. He positioned himself and pushed right inside. His cock slid in without any effort and Aoba felt each of his piercings as he pushed in right to the hilt. Although Noiz's cock wasn't particularly thick, it was still rather big and it usually took him a while to get it all the way inside, but things were different this time. Even Noiz seemed surprised, taking in a sharp breath when he was met with no resistance.

“Feels different,” Aoba said. When Noiz looked at him, he clarified. “It's really good. Like... my body just wants it. It's supposed to be that way, right?”

“Yeah.” It sounded like Noiz didn't have the capacity to come up with more than one word at the moment, his mind currently controlled by his dick. With his often mature and aloof demeanor, it was so easy for Aoba to forget that he was four years younger than him. The fact that Noiz was the one who was always in control of these situations was kind of disconcerting, but he did what he did well, so Aoba couldn't complain.

Noiz pulled out a little, then let his hips snap back forward, drawing a moan from Aoba that he couldn't contain. Aoba reached down and grabbed Noiz's thighs, begging him silently to keep moving.

“That's impressive. You really do feel looser,” Noiz remarked. Aoba grumbled at him and rolled his hips, pressing himself down more firmly on Noiz's cock. He was in so deep that Aoba could feel the ring at the base of his cock rubbing against his entrance.

“Move,” he told him. He continued to writhe against him, and Noiz had to be feeling it, but he just kept his hands on Aoba's hips and watched him with a heated expression. “Don't you want it?”

“Of course I do. I just don't think I've ever seen you looking like you want it this bad. I feel like I should take a picture so you can see what you look like right now.” Aoba followed his eyes as he glanced to the side and gaped when he saw what Noiz was looking at – his coil, resting on top of their messy pile of clothes.

His arms shot out and he grabbed Noiz by the wrists to hold him where he was. “You wouldn't.”

Of course he would. He was still looking at it like he was envisioning what angles he wanted to capture most. Eventually, he gave up and Aoba let himself relax. “Next time,” he said again; another kink for another time. This 'next time' was really going to be something if he kept adding things to it.

Faster than Aoba expected, Noiz's attention was back on him. He stretched out across Aoba's body again and pushed his knees up, and Aoba obediently linked his ankles behind Noiz's back. Doing so brought them even closer together, putting them into a position where his cock was pressed firmly between their bodies. Noiz immediately set a pace; fast and hard, and with every movement, Aoba's cock pressed against his stomach, right into the bar bridging Noiz's navel. Each time it grazed the head of his cock, he felt like he was being dragged closer to his climax, and he clawed his fingers over the back of Noiz's shoulders as if he could use him as an anchor to pull himself away from the inevitable.

Noiz slid his arms underneath him to hold him and leaned in to press their lips together. His pace didn't falter in the slightest, seeming even faster than usual, made possible by the thorough preparation he gave him.

“Feels good,” Noiz said against his lips, letting his eyes fall closed to focus on the feeling.

Aoba's body was thrumming with pleasure, every nerve alive with the need to be touched. He could tell that his limit was approaching quickly and, rather than trying to resist it, he decided to welcome it and pressed himself insistently against Noiz's hard stomach. Noticing, Noiz smirked and held him tighter, turning his thrusts even harder.

“I'm in so deep,” Noiz said, face flushed. “You're really enjoying yourself too, aren't you? Why don't you tell me how much you like it?”

If he did that, Aoba was sure that he would come, but the words were already coming from his mouth, slipping between harsh, gasping breaths. “I... I... love it... Noiz...!”

His legs wrapped even more tightly around Noiz's back to hold him and his fingers clutched his shoulders, but Noiz continued to pound him roughly through his climax. Aoba screwed his eyes shut and his nails dug into Noiz's skin as he shouted, feeling each of Noiz's hard thrusts produce a wave of ecstasy throughout his body.

Even after Aoba was sure that he was completely spent, Noiz didn't slow, giving him an almost unbearable amount of pleasure. Aoba scratched at Noiz's arms and whimpered weakly, begging him for something that he wasn't even certain of himself. Straightening up, Noiz moved his hands to Aoba's hips and watched him with a fiercely passionate look in his eyes. He gave him a few more punctuated thrusts of his hips and, with that, he halted, his cock twitching inside of Aoba. He kept his eyes closed for a while, appearing to be lost in the sensation. Then, with a stuttering sigh, he pulled out.

Aoba scoffed and grabbed his knees, pulling them up. “What's wrong with you? You're going to ruin the couch.” He could already feel a bit of it threatening to drip out.

“You must be feeling more aware of yourself now if you can be concerned about something like that.”

Without giving Aoba the opportunity to object, Noiz got down on his hands and knees and pulled Aoba's hips toward him. Whatever Aoba intended to say came out as nothing more than a strangled utterance when Noiz's tongue delved inside of him to lap up what he left behind. As if Noiz were interested in perturbing him more, he ran his tongue over the mess on Aoba's stomach as well, cleaning him thoroughly until not a drop remained.

When he was satisfied with his work, Noiz leaned back and wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. “Still bitter...”

Aoba narrowed his eyes, bemused. “Of course it is.” He scoffed again when Noiz attempted to lean in for a kiss. “You can't just kiss me after you go and do something like that. Brush your teeth first! At least rinse your mouth out.”

No matter how disappointed Noiz tried to look, Aoba wasn't going to compromise. Sighing, Noiz stood up from the couch. He stretched with a groan and Aoba silently admired the scratches he'd left on his shoulders as he lifted his arms over his head. As he gathered their clothes from where they lay in various places around the room, Noiz paused and looked at him curiously.

“So, would you do it again?”

“Hm...?” With the track's effects now quickly waning, Aoba almost forgot what he was even talking about. The experience was a bit strange at first, but just as Noiz promised, it seemed to be leaving him with no side-effects. And it did feel pretty nice... So, yes, he would probably be willing to do it again, but he had another idea. “How about we do it together next time?”

“Okay.”

God, Noiz didn't even bother trying to hide his level of enthusiasm for a second.

He balled up Aoba's clothes and tossed them to him. As he began heading toward the bathroom with his own bundle of clothes under his arm, he turned around. “I'll be back in a sec. I still wanna kiss you.”

Aoba watched him go with an amused smirk. The kid was a lot to handle. He was an odd guy living in his own odd world, but Aoba was glad that there was a place in that world for him.


End file.
